


Another morning

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	Another morning

Waking up can be a pleasant experience, sometimes.

Nerve ends stir before consciousness awakes and stretches after being left on its own for some hours, stimulated by the sound of something close enough to the human voice to sound beautiful to the human ear. Keys are pressed and the sound created finds its way through two layers of plasterboard and insulation into another room. 

Phil opens his eyes, simultaniously reaching for his glasses and the empty space beneath him. It's still warm, but empty nevertheless.  
Debating wether to get up or stay here, comfortably resting on the mattress, he lies still for a few seconds and decides not to move when he hears the faint sound of a voice, still rough from sleep.

It's too early for it to not be intimate. Lyrics of a song unknown to Phil, sounding strangely familiar in Dan's soft voice, talking about birds, boats and past loves, sound through the thin walls and the morning air that seems too warm and too cold at the same time.  
Suddenly, a key gets ignored in favour for another, and the carefully constructed sound collapses in a string of words whispered under a breath. The silence stretches and floats on its back for a while.

The hands try again. They succeed. 

When the chorus ends, the cover is closed carefully, mumbled words warn of making any noise and the possible consequences, feet shuffle heavily on the floor and the door opens. Two long strides are all it takes to cross the gaping distance between hall and bed and to slide under the covers, placing one hand on a stomach and entangling cold toes with warm ones. Phil, not even pretending to be asleep, stretches his arm and gets a head full of hair on his upper arm while running his fingers over Dan's ear and neck until he cringes and smiles.


End file.
